specularatvfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor! Kidz
Survivor: Kidz! is a show that parodies Survivor. But the twist is: it stars kids. In the first season, twenty-eight complete stranges have come to an island off the coast of Hawaii. They were split into two teams and began to compete for one single solitary wish. As the host states they have both the money and power to grant it, whatever it may be. The teams were divided based on gender. The host, Henry Greendale, states that it was to save; ironically due to the show's "low budget." Every three days there would be a challenge, and following it the losing team would vote off one member. The winning team would also elect an MVP. In between challenges, the girls would get to go to town the first day, and boys the second. There they could do whatever the town had to offer. Most things were free, but not all due to advertisement given by the show. The first three days, however, worked a bit differently. The first day the competitors moved in to their respective camps. The boys' camp was on the north side of the island, and the girls' camp was on the south. There they were able to get acquianted with their teammates. They also met their chaperones. The bubbly Sarah Walsh happened to be the girls' chaperone, and the devious James Smith took the role as the boys' chaperone. That night the chaperones brought their respective teams to the top of the mountain in the center of the island, known as Mt. Kiliawanii, where the Temple of Eternity was built. In the Temple, their host, Henry Greendale tells them the rules of the game. First he told about the MVP/Elimination votes. After an event the losing team would vote for the person they wanted eliminated, and the winning team would vote for their MVP throughout the day. Before nightfall, Henry and the respective chaperone would tally up the votes. The team would vote for who they wanted to be MVP throughout the day. The remaining chaperone would tally up those votes. On either side you could not vote for yourself, or spoil your ballot, and you must write legibily. At night, both teams go to their respective fire pits, along with their chaperone. The loser's team also gets to see Henry at their firepit. In the losing team, people who have no votes against them instantly get a bronze badge pertaining to their challenge. Then he gives bronze badges to people who did have votes against them, but not enough to be in the bottom three. When there are a bottom three, Henry gives the bronze badge to the person with the least votes. Finally, Henry gives the last bronze badge (for the losing team) to the one of the bottom two who have the least votes against them. The one without a badge is ejected from the competition. On the winning team, the chaperone gives everyone who had no votes for them a bronze badge pertaining to the challenge. Next, the chaperone gives players with votes for them but did not win MVP a silver badge. The winner gets a golden badge, and some other prize that usually has something to do with the challenge. Format and Rules Seasons Characters Sarah Walsh Linda Jones James Smith Dan Patts Devin Jerryl |group2 = Season 1 Characters |list2 = ''Amy Anderson Rachel Stone Annie Lopez "Jamie Puckett" Serenity Jordan Kathy Ryumazen Lydia Bermudez Sherrie Gunn Mary DeLome Nicole Ferriz Matilda LeBlanc Sari White |group2 = Boys' Team |list2 = Dave Williams Steve Garrison Anthony Collins Kevin Brown John Hobbes Josh Revierre Alex Owens Walter Moore Peter Feruenzo Brendon West Bruce Jackson Fred Puckett Randy Taylor }} }}